Stranded
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: What if you were stranded on an island with a bunch of idiots? Well, That's what all the characters in this story ask themselves. And maybe a few "Other" questions too. Please enjoy! Rated M for future chapters.
1. I Can't Find It

Anime: Hey! It's just me... Violet doesn't know I'm typing a chapter series called... STRANDED! Bum, bum, bbbbuuuummmm! LOL! Lots of drama and Romance... Yaoi in later chapters... And basically all the Sonic Co. (they all get in it eventually.) Thank you Hellfirestorm85 for helping me with this chapter! (Insert heart here) Enjoy! Review! I don't own anything except my OC.

I Can't Find It

"Sonic. Are you ready?" Silver asked the blue hedgehog who is looking around like he lost something... which he did.

"Look, I can't find my keys." Sonic said annoyed.

"Ok, Ok. Geez. I'm gonna get Shadow." Silver said walking to the stairs.

"WAIT!" Sonic shouted.

"What?" The white hedgehog asked.

"Don't forget Veronica..." The blue hedgehog said.

"Alright..." Silver said walking up the stairs.

Sonic found his keys... Guess where they were! ... IN HIS FRIDGE! "How did these get in here?" Sonic asked himself. "Eh." Sonic shrugged.

"Shadow! Let's Go!" Silver shouted knocking on the black hedgehogs door.

"Just a minute!" Shadow responded.

"Veronica! It's time to go!" Silver exclaimed knocking on the door.

"Coming." Veronica said opening her door.

"Whoah." Silver stared at Veronica's HUGE breasts. She was wearing a white tank top, Short white shorts, and sandals. When Veronica went somewhere snowy, her fur turned white. So if she were to go somewhere snowy... She'd look nude.

"Stop staring. Save it for blaze, Shadow, or Sonic." Veronica said.

"Sure... You like it when I stare, Don't you?" Silver asked a little flirt in his tone.

"From certain people." Veronica responded.

"Alright." Silver said.

"Silver, What did you do with my... Whoah..." Shadow stopped once he saw Veronica in her tank top.

"Did he take your condoms? Tsk, Tsk. Naughty boy." Veronica teased.

"Quit being a pervert." Shadow mumbled.

"Alright... See you boys down stairs." Veronica winked swaying her hips as she went down the stairs.

Shadow and Silver couldn't help but stare at the nice butt as it went down stairs. "She has a sexy ass." Shadow said.

"Yeah... She turned me on..." Silver said blushing. They both got ready to go down the stairs when they saw the sexy blue cat at the bottom looking at them.

"Sonic lost his keys again... You have some time to do what ever you want." She winked.

"OK. Thank you for telling us." Shadow shouted.

"We should tell the others." Silver said getting out his phone.

"Where are my fucking keys?!" Sonic shouted.

Silver and Shadow walked down the stairs. "So what are we going to do?" Silver asked.

"We should go on a boat!" Silver said.

"Sorry. None of us have a boat." Sonic said using that as an excuse.

"No, I have a boat." Veronica said grinning.

"But-but-"

"Don't be a chicken." Shadow interrupted Sonic.

"I. AM. NOT. A. CHICKEN!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh. Well, I guess I have to tell Sally, Blaze, and Amy to leave their bikinis at home." Veronica sighed grabbing her phone from her back pocket.

Sonic's eyes went wide, "B-Bikinis?!" He stammered.

"I thought you were to chicken." Shadow teased.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted marching toward the door.

"What about your keys?" The blue cat asked.

Sonic froze, "Damn you." He mumbled.

"Did you check the bathroom cabinet?" She asked.

"Why would it be in the bathroom? Last time I found them, they were in the fridge." Sonic replied.

"I just know." The female grinned.

"What?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Just look." the black hedgehog rolled his eyes.

Sonic nodded and walked toward the bathroom.

"Wow. I can't believe he doesn't know I moved his keys." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Your like a ninja!" the white hedgehog whispered.

"OK! Let's go! I found them! At first I couldn't find them." Sonic said holding his keys on one finger.

Anime: There we go! Finally! I have future chapters planned out, but, I need to tell you how they get there first. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that. :) Bye. Favorite, follow, review, and all that kind of stuff that makes writers happy. :)


	2. The Car Ride

Author's note: So, Second chapter. YAY! Review and enjoy. By the way, Guest, Thank you for reviewing. Hellfirestorm85 Veronica hid the keys and was messing with Sonic. The funny thing is I once lost my homework in my fridge... I don't know how it got there... Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

The Car Ride

"I left my bags upstairs!" Silver shouted dashing up the stairs.

"Same here." Veronica sighed walking up the stairs.

"Damn it. I left mine upstairs." Shadow grumbled stomping up the stairs.

"Wow." Sonic mumbled, "Oh crap. Were did I put my bag?" He looked around the room frantically.

_Ding-Dong_

"Coming!" Veronica exclaimed, walking swiftly down the stairs. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hi sis." Blaze greeted hugging Veronica.

"Hello." Sally greeted waving her hand.

"... Oh, hi. I was kind of expecting to be greeted by Sonic but this is cool to... I guess." Amy sighed.

"Hello to you too." Veronica r rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone see my bag?" Sonic asked looking in the fridge.

"Why are you looking in the fridge?" Sally asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because my keys were in there." The blue hedgehog replied.

"Sonic... It's in your room." the aqua blue cat whined.

"What the fuck?! How do you always know where it is?!" He asked walking toward his room.

"I have special abilities." She said sarcastically.

"Can we leave NOW?!" Silver whined.

"What?! You don't say 'hi' to your girlfriend? No kisses?! Nothing?!" The purple cat asked a little annoyed that Silver didn't say hi.

"I'm sorry baby. I love you. Do you forgive me?" He hugged Blaze and kissed her forehead.

"I forgive you. I love you too." She pecked him gently on the lips.

"Wow. Guess what! It WAS in my room." Sonic shouted with his bag in his right hand.

"Finally. We can leave now." The black hedgehog sighed.

About 30 minutes in the car.

"I'm hungry! Can we go to a restaurant?" Tails asked. (Sorry the whole gang is there now.)

"Yeah... Where do we want to go? remember this is breakfast." Sonic said.

"McDonalds!" The passengers in Sonic's car yelled.

"Alright, Tails we're going to McDonalds." Sonic said into his phone.

"Cool." Tails responded. "Knuckles, We're going to McDonalds." he said to Knuckles.

"Great... That place is so un-healthy." The red echidna mumbled as he took a turn to go to McDonalds.

Veronica only got a coffee. "You sure you don't want anything else?" Sonic asked a little worried the cat was going anorexic.

"I'm fine. I have one of your hash browns." She said sipping her coffee.

"What?!" Sonic quickly opened his bag, "Wow. I'm frightened. Your like a ninja. You do a lot of stuff behind my back." The blue hedgehog backed up.

"Eh." She shrugged taking a bite of the (originally) blue hedgehog's hash brown. "Hm. This tastes good." She said.

Sonic growled.

"Are we ready to go back into the car?" Tails asked when everyone was finished.

Everyone nodded. They all got in the car. "Turn on the radio." Veronica said.

"Why don't you? Your sitting next to me and I don't want to look off the road." Sonic said.

"Is this about your hash brown? If so, I'm sorry." The blue cat said as she turned on the radio.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while your here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Veronica pressed a button. "What song was that?!" Sonic asked.

"Die Young, By: Ke$ha" She replied.

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_only got 20 dollars in my pocket_

_I-I-I'm huntin'. Lookin' for a come up_

_This is fucking awesome._

"Thrift Shop, By: Mackelmore." She said pressing the button again.

"Why do you know so many-" Sonic started but another song came up but Veronica was singing to it. (Ok, Veronica is now singing to this song)

_AAHHH_

_La dee da da_

_blah blah blah blah blah_

_coming out your mouth_

_with your blah blah blah_

_Zip your lips like a padlock_

_And meet me at the back with the Jack and The Jukebox_

_I don't really care where you live at_

_Just turn around boy, let me hit that_

_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_

_Just show me where your dicks at_

_Musics up_

_Listen hot stuff_

_I'm in love, with this song_

_So just hush_

_Baby shut up_

_Heard enough_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that_

_blah blah blah_

_Think you'll be getting this_

_nah nah nah_

_Not in the back of my_

_car-ar-ar_

_If you keep talking that_

_blah blah blah_

Sonic muted the music. "Why do you know so many songs?" He asked.

"I love music. Now... TURN ON THE FUCKING MUSIC!" She replied.

"What do you say?" Sonic teased.

She growled, "I'll just do it my self." she press the button.

"Damn you. The songs over." (that happened to me the song was over when I went to turn it back on) She said.

_Can you blow my whistle baby_

_whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_and we'll start real slow_

Knuckles joined in the singing.

_You just put your lips together_

_and come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby_

_whistle baby_

_Here we go!_

"Whistle, By: Flo Rida." Veronica said.

Sonic changed it.

"OMG! I love this song!" Veronica squealed as the song Fireflies started. She sang along.

_You would not believe you eyes_

_If 10 thousand fireflies lit up the world as I fall asleep_

_'Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops every where_

_You'd think me rude but I'd just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_but everything is never as it seems._

"Wow." Silver mumbled amazed by his girlfriends sister's singing.

Sonic once again pressed the button.

"THAT IS MY FAVORITE SONG!" She shouted.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside your trunk?_

Veronica quickly muted it. "Oh. My. God. That is inappropriate." Veronica gulped.

Sonic raised his eyebrows, "What's more inappropriate you singing 'Show me where your dicks at' or 'What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?'?" He asked.

"No. The name of the song is called 'My Humps' that's why it's inappropriate." She said, "By the black-eyed peas." She added.

"What if I liked it?" Sonic asked.

"You didn't even know the name." She scoffed.

"When are we going to get there?" Shadow asked annoyed that the two in the front seat have been fighting.

"We're here. Take a right!" The blue cat exclaimed. Sonic turned right. "See that boat? That's mine." She said.

They got to the lake where Veronica's boat was.

Author's note: Ok, So I don't own any of those songs or the characters except Veronica. (She's an OC.) Review. Sorry that was long. Well, it seemed like it was. Bye, until next chapter. :)


	3. The Boat

Anime: Ok, So I'm really weird... Want to know why? Because I _JUST _started to obess over Ouran Highschool Host Club. I'm so weird... Ok, I just felt like sharing something random. By the way Hellfirestorm, I can't wait until they get to the island either *Fangirl squel* They're gonna go mad! Sorry I didn't post earilier... Alright, enough spoliers. Enjoy! Review! And once again, I own nothin' but an OC.

The Boat

"Alright, Sonic..." Veronica started.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Don't be chicken." Shadow mumbled.

Sonic glared at the black hedgehog, "I'M NOT CHICKEN!" He shouted as he stomped on to the boat.

"Shadow..." She sighed, "Anyways, Are you gonig to be ok?" The blue cat asked.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't take up to 5 hours on the boat then I'm fine." The blue hedgehog mumbled.

"Come on Sonic,"

"Cheer up,"

"You have us!" Amy and Sally said, alternating between their sentences. (Basically, What they are saying. If you didn't get it...)

"Ya' know..." Sonic started in thought. He grinned, "I'd feel better if you two wore bikinis."

"We thought you'd say that." Sally said looking at Amy who nodded.

"That's why we put them on _under_ our clothes." The pink hedgehog said.

Both Sally and Amy started taking their clothes off. Sonic's eyes went wide. 'If they weren't wearing any thing under their clothes- Damnit! Don't think dirty!' He thought. Amy was wearing a red with white pok-a-dots bikini, and Sally was wearing a blue with white pok-a-dots bikini.

"Everyone in the boat." The blue cat exclaimed. "Oh, and Shadow." She added.

"Yes?!" She mumbled.

"I'm driving, not you. I don't want 'chu to crash it." She said grinning. (Sorry, I got the crashing idea when Violet was playing Shadow the Hedgehog the video game and kept crashing into the walls. :3)

Shadow looked at her pissed, "fuck you." he mumbled.

The blue cat rolled her eyes and smirked. She got on the boat and started it. "Do you have a radio or something?" Shadow asked.

Veronica nodded, "I have my Ipod." She said putting her hands in her back pocket and took her Ipod. She connected it to a wire that lead to a speaker. She put in her password and put on a song.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_and all that counts is here and now_

_my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Shadow took the Ipod. "Can I see your songs?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. "By the way, that's Glad You Came by: The Wanted." She giggled.

Shadow pushed a song.

_You make me dance_

_bring me up_

_bring me down_

_Play it sweet_

_Make me move, like a freak_

_Mr. Saxobeat_

"Wow, Shadow..." The White hedgehog giggled.

Sonic laughed. Shadow glared at them, "I was curious!" He shouted.

"Sure..." The blue hedgehog grinned.

Shadow turned on the song (Put your favorite song/song that fit's Shadow.). (I'm not putting the songs in anymore sorry. From now on you get to pick the songs.)

"Nice pick." Sonic complimented.

Veronica drove the boat a little faster. "Whoohoo!" She howled. (weird since she's a cat... :/ )

"I hope I don't get sea sick." Sonic said.

"Don't throw up on two beautiful girls." Sally and Amy said.

"There's other beautiful girls in here too!" Blaze and Veronica said offended.

"Sorry." The two girls said.

Veronica took a sip of her coffee she gor from McDonalds. "We should of stopped at Star Bucks." She muttered.

"Sorry but, other's get fussy when they can't go on vaca right a way." Sonic said.

"You know I get Cra-cra with out my vaca." Amy said.

"And I get cra-cra with out my coffee." Veronica said.

"But you have coffee." Amy said.

"This tastes like crap." She dumped it out into the water but kept the cup. "Some one put to many packets of sugar in my coffee." She turned around and looked at Charmy.

He laughed nervoulsy, "How did you know? I did it when your back was turned."

"I heard you ripping the bags." She said. "I know there's a coffee shop over on the shore over there. Which is whear I'm going because we might need some other shit for our trip."She turned the boat.

They entered the story. "Are you all going on a trip on your boat Miss Veronica?" A male asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"There is going to be a storm." He said.

"Thanks but your predicionts have always failed." She said as she paid for a bunch items.

**Later on the boat...**

"What a nice day!" Sonic said.

"yeah... Don't jinx it." Tikal said.

"Oh baby, You know we don't believe in jinx." Knuckles said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well I do." She said.

"Your so cute." He pecked her nose.

It started slowly raining. "You guys jinxed it!" Veronica shouted. "I believe in jinx too!" She said.

Then the rain got worse. And even worse it started to be a thunder/lightining storm. Everyone screamed as they painiced. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO JINX IT!" Sonic shouted as he cried. He was so frieghtened he'd fall off the boat and into the water.

"AH!" They screamed they hit a wave and fell into the water floating away from shore.

Anime: NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

Violet: STAY TUNED AND YOU'LL SEE JUST HOW BAD THEY CRASHED!

Anime: REVIEW AND JOIN US NEXT TIME!

Violet: BYE!

Anime: Ok, before I say bye I wanted to say be on the look out for My Hell. It's a story where Shadow owns hell. Ok, Bye!


End file.
